Ken Kitazawa
'''Ken Kitazawa '''is a one of main character of The Powerpuffgirls z . He appeared since the beginning of the episode. Ken is a young scientist and only son of Professor Utonium, he called him Professor than Dad. He one of the original character of Japan, Toie animation. Background Ken approached his father with some snacks in which he took a short break. Peach, their pet, started getting excited and wanted a bun also. Suddenly, Peach accidentally threw a bun in the chemical X which results in the changing of the color of the chemical. Ken and Professor Utonium was surprised when it happened and changed Chemical X to Chemical Z. Soon afterward Chemical Z is formed, there is a weather calamity taking place all across the world, and in New Tokyo city, which is snowing (in the middle of summer). Ken quickly took the Chemical Z and blasted it towards the iceberg. This causes several white and black rays (known as White Z Rays and Black Z Rays) to be released into Tokyo city. After what they saw several lights to appear, they noticed that some normal girls - and Peach - were changed and affected due to the lights hitting them. The Professor and Ken then gathered all three of the girls who were hit by the light together to do experiments and see what happened to them. After that, the Powerpuff girls were formed. Appearance Ken wears a white lab coat and shirt and tie, and his head is impossibly Circle with carefully parted black hair and Big eyebrows. And his shoes is leather with socks in it. Personality Ken act more mature than those girls, sometime he bit more bossy around. He so very spoil because his father let him be. Ken doesn't go to school because he already finish all the levels at the school. History & Christmas When Ken was young her mother always by his side. Someday his mother was going to work in space he doesn't want to separate with his mother but he will have no choice but to accept that her mother was gone. It was take too long. In christmas season he wrote a letter to Santa that someday he will see his mother. But been reject by Santa. Santa forget to read Ken letter. Ken wait to long to make his dream came true by Santa claus. But he was not came. When Ken was 8 years old, In christmas season again. The girls busy decorating Professor lab. Ken said to the girls, you just wasting your time to decorate it, Santa will not came. The girls said, That's not true, Santa make our dream came true. But Ken keep rejecting about what they say. Professor told to the girls about Ken doesn't believing in christmas. Meanwhile, In Momoko house. She ask her sister about her wish to santa and Kuriko told her that she want for christmas is a action figure of Bubbles and Buttercup and she was shock and got mad. She remind Ken what he said. In Miyako House, Her grandma told her that her parents sent a note to her and she ask what you wish for Santa. Miyako said, it was secret and she remind Ken said too. And they went to Kaoru house to go was Ken place. It was horrible Mojo rule the christmas and thanks to the girls the christmas was save. And they told about Ken wish to Santa and Santa went to Ken place. And that they Ken can communcate in her mother in monitor. And he believe in christmas spirit too. Power and Weapon Just like his dad, Professor Utonium, He had a lot of knowledge. He is an eight year old "super-genius" with a PhD. He manages to tell the girls what to do, although he does not have a specific weapon of his own. There is a once episode were the girls taking their exam but the Tokyo city need a Heroic, so Professor, Ken and Peach are the person who manage the peace of Tokyo against the villains. Ken act like Ken Z just like the girls. Family Trivia *Ken attitude is very similar to Blossom (Original). *He act more mature than those girls. *More than smarter than a regular kids. *Ken Kitazawa also called as Ken Utonium. Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Main Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Scientist Category:Boy genius Category:Human Category:Featured Category:Male Category:Super Hero Category:Student